


Sweater Weather

by Ariasangelsandroses



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: And Autumn, Fall Thorki, Fluff, Intersex Loki, Is there any better type of thorki?, Lactation Kink, Loki still has issues though, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Sexy Times, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasangelsandroses/pseuds/Ariasangelsandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Avengers. Loki and Thor have an established relationship (they're kinda married). Loki's pregnant with their first baby and Thor wants to take out his little lover to see fall for the first time, because they don't have it on Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Oh GOD! I can't believe I did this. I am so sorry. I've never posted my fanfiction before, so I hope you enjoy it. Also this is Un-Beta'd because I don't know anyone in the fandom (closet Thorki shipper). So if you catch anything feel free to tell me. Also any misrepresentations of character are because I tried to soften the story line... and forgave Loki of everything. (which is terrible don't do it!)
> 
> This work was inspired by a plot bunny from bundtfuck.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy!

     Loki was beautiful. It was a well-acknowledged fact. In Asgard, men and women alike would moan in desperate need for the young Trickster Prince. Thor could hardly believe that Loki was his, after hundreds of years of desperate longing. At times he would wake in the middle of the night. He would turn and see the beautiful man at his side. His hair a mess of dark curls that pillowed his head and hands, his lithe pretty little body swollen by seed and Thor would wonder if this was but a dream. It would take morning light for Thor to realize that this was indeed reality. And Loki would turn to him, curse him for waking him so early and rise. But the sparkle of the ring on Loki's finger would settle Thor's soul, for though Loki spat "Oaf" and "I hate you." He still wore Thor's ring, which proved that at least for now, Loki was his. 

      Morning light filtered through the windows of their Midgardian apartment and Thor was yet abed. He gently ran a hand through Loki’s hair, watching him inhale. Loki was so at peace like this, Thor loathed to wake him when he so needed his rest. After all, Loki was now very far along, as could be seen by his taunt, ballooning stomach. His thighs were thicker, his hips wider, and the usually corded muscle of his body was covered in a layer of softness everywhere. Thor’s mouth watered just staring at Loki’s swollen body, the weight that clung to his razor-sharp cheekbones and rounded his face.

     Loki needed to rest in order to carry their child, which had proven itself powerful with cracks of lightning and the glow of Seidr from Loki’s belly. But despite the rational part of Thor that said Loki was far too delicate and exhausted for him, Thor’s morning wood twitched with desire that he was determined not to act on. In fact, Thor rose from bed and, leaving his brother asleep, crossed to the shower.

            Loki woke up slowly to a heavenly scent. His baby within his womb adjusted itself and Loki groaned, curling up around his belly.

“Loki? Are you awake?”

             Loki sat up, his black hair wild, his eyes still bleary with sleep and his bare skin glowing in the filtered light.

“Thor? What time is it?”

            Thor’s voice came from down the hall and Loki groaned as he stretched in their bed.

 “It’s midday, my love.”

          Loki rolled his eyes and went to snark at Thor for being so sappy… and promptly choked on his silver tongue. His husband walked in with a tray, filled with food that looked and smelled delicious. But besides that he was staring at his equally mouthwatering husband.

        Thor was not one for Midgardian fashion as that was Loki’s domain. Now that the days of their insufferable court attire was past, Thor had found a special place in his heart for T-shirts and jeans. Not that Loki was complaining about that. After all Thor’s ass in those jeans… well there was a reason he was pregnant after all. But Thor looked positively edible in a soft grey sweater, tan slacks, and soft suede shoes. His hair was combed back and glowing. Loki wondered if Thor could sense how predatory his gaze had become, because his glittering smile didn’t falter.

       Thor walked over to Loki and sat his breakfast in front of him. A pile of waffles, apples and strawberries, and finally a strange brown and white cup. Loki reached for the cup with its odd green mermaid tattoo on the side. He took a whiff and moaned. Loki looked up to Thor’s sparkling eyes and felt a thud of apprehension. Why did Thor look so damn excited?

 “What did you do?”

“Nothing, Loki. I value my life too much to tamper with your sustenance. The mortals adore this drink at this time of year, try it.”

   Loki did so, tentatively. His mouth promptly exploded with warm, pumpkin taste and the soft tang of cinnamon.

"Ah!"

   It was hot, and reminded him of Asgardian cider.

“Thor, what is this liquid?”

“The humans drink it in celebration of the colder weather and falling leaves. Tony Starkson believed you might enjoy it.”     

Loki contemplated the Iron Mortal's motives, and decided he didn't care. He took another long sip and said, “To what do I owe this, Thunderer?”

 “Do I need an ulterior motive to spoil the one I love?”

     Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. The problem with his brother is that he was more nefarious than others gave him credit for. Who knows what those guileless blue eyes were hiding?

"Considering I nearly scalded my tongue I would not consider myself spoiled."  
"Brother please."  
Loki rolled his eyes. Thor often begged him not to fight now. He missed when Thor would scream and fight and throw him through a wall and fuck him dry. Loki's face brightened. That gave him an idea...

“Fuck me.”

     Thor’s eyes went wide and Loki saw the sparkle of apprehension. Thor was definitely hiding something. For him not to jump on an offer to have sex with a heavily pregnant God of Mischief… when Loki had found Thor staring, mooning over him really at every opportunity. Of course he was too honorable to even think of touching Loki in his massive, disgusting state.

“Loki… I actually was wondering if you’d like to go out today.”

    Loki groaned and folded his fingers over his taunt belly, “Thor you know I don’t wish to be seen like this."

    Thor leaned forwards and kissed Loki, gently. He stopped quickly and sighed against Loki’s pink lips, “I know Loki, but I think you’ll love it. We can go shopping and go to the park and the movies. You’d like that, right? Please Loki."

    Norns be damned but Thor looked like a puppy, with his floppy hair and big blue eyes. But this time it was not going to work. It wasn’t happening. No. Not when he was huge like this, and not only just swollen in his belly but everywhere else… “Loki please. You love me, don’t you?”

   Loki snarled at him and gripped a handful of Thor’s hair. “I am swollen with your seed, Brother of mine. I leak milk like a neglected goat, am sick almost daily and weigh somewhere close to the same as a baby dragon. So yes, I think I must love you. Do not doubt me again.”

   He released his tangled grip and lay back to enjoy his meal in peace… until Thor spoke up again. “Is that a yes, then brother?”

    Loki hissed in warning and looked up at Thor. His damn brother looked so pitiful that it actually touched that small, Thor shaped piece of his dried and blackened heart. As oft as he had tried to deny it, Thor had preserved places of affection within him despite his many, many, many attempts to carve him out completely over the millennia.

 “Fine. Now leave me in peace you blustering fool.”

    Thor’s face lit up in a brilliant smile, and Loki thought he might go blind from staring at such brilliance. He reached over and traced his fingers over Loki’s cheek before walking out of the room.

    Once he was sure Thor was out of the room Loki took a deep gulp of the mortal’s falling-leaves drink and let out a long, low moan. It was truly divine. 

 

 

            Loki was not allowed to leave by his brother until he was bundled up well. Thor layered sweaters on his younger brother whilst Loki contemplated punching him in the kidney. But maybe that was just the hormones talking… or maybe not…

      Loki walked outside and immediately his eyes went wide.

“What… what is happening?”

“The trees shed their leaves and enter hibernation each year. Isn’t it wondrous!”

     Loki had not been outside their apartment in several weeks, and as such he had not seen how autumn had come to New York in a sudden punch of color. Thor took advantage of Loki’s stunned, wide-eyed gaze to wrap his gloved hand in Loki’s own. Loki was still staring with disbelief at the leaves. In Asgard and Vanaheim the seasons only turned from warm to sweltering, and in Johtunheim it alternated from sub-arctic to sub-sub-sub-sub arctic. The crispness and surprising clean-air of fall here on Earth was an anomyly he had not experienced, even in the dark recesses of space.

"Is this normal?"

"Indeed it has been occurring for weeks now. Since before Banner suggested you go on bedrest."

Thor looked momentarily concerned, as if he'd just remembered Loki should be in bed on a doctors orders. Loki rolled his eyes,"Thor I have been breeding children before mankind had healers of any kind. I believe I know my limits more than your pet monster."

A momentary wrinkle occurred in Thor's brow for the reference to his friend but he let it pass.

“Loki. Would you like another coffee?”

    Loki gasped as what felt like a mild melting tingle resounded from his belly. If not for the spells he’d placed on his body to protect it; that would have been a massive electric shock. His baby shared all the characteristics of its father in that it was overenthusiastic, inconsiderate and very large. He probably didn’t even understand that lightning, while impressive, was not a way to communicate his pleasure to his mommy.

“I think we’d both like another.”

    Thor’s eyes glowed suddenly and he pulled Loki close, so he could lay his hand on Loki’s womb through the layers of soft white wool encasing it. When Thor looked up at Loki, he could see the unabashed, unashamed wonder there. As if beings had not made other beings since the dawn of time and this was some incredible feat exclusive only to Loki. It made Loki’s heart feel dangerously full.

“Well then I am at _both_ of your command, my love.”

      Loki smiled at Thor, knowing that if he was not helpless with child and currently taking a sabbatical from subjugating this mortal realm, Thor never would have said such a thing, even as an endearment.

“Very well, husband, lead on.”

 

 

            Thor received their beverages from a very bored servant who said the names, “Thor” and “Loki” with as much enthusiasm as “Amy” and “Cory”. Loki commented on such an oddity, causing Thor to burst into laughter that boomed through the small café and brought the attention they’d been avoiding.

             Loki knew he would attract stares; after all he was a pregnant male, a thing that was unusual on Asgard but utterly unheard of here. But he really couldn’t bring himself to care all too much. Not while he was picking at a frankly delicious piece of coffee cake and his face was wreathed in cinnamon and pumpkin-scented smoke. Thor pushed his hair back behind his ear and said, as he took a sip of his own drink, “Are you satisfied, brother?”

     Loki answered with a short nod, unsure if he could keep the joy from leaking into his speech.

“When you are finished with your pastry, would you like to go purchase items for the child?”

       Loki couldn’t prevent the smile from his face, as much as he tried to throttle it. To be honest, when Thor had said he’d take him shopping he’d dreaded it to be clothes shopping. Before he was pregnant, Loki would have jumped at the chance but now that Thor’s child had put every effort into expanding him in all areas of his body…

“Yes I’d like that, Thor.”

     Thor nodded and then set into chattering about his last meeting at the Avengers tower and how his fellow defenders of Earth had so many well-wishes for Loki’s health. Loki thought that they were probably all just satisfied he was out of commission for the moment but restrained himself. The truth would just make Thor pout.

      He sipped his drink and munched on his cake in silence for a while, observing the mortals doing their best to stare at him without being noticed as well as those who were slightly edging away. He continued his observation until he felt a warm, calloused finger on his lips, brushing across the bottom and he gasped, allowing it to dip slightly into his mouth before pulling away abruptly.

 “Forgive me brother, you had a crumb…”

      Loki felt the thrum of want pushing through his body. Damn his hormones. Thor was flushed slightly, a sure sign he too had felt the way Loki’s mouth had parted so easily for the digit… how easy it would have been to slip it inside his pretty pink mouth…. How welcoming he would have been to other parts of Thor in his mouth…

"Jane Foster has discovered a new cluster of constellations." 

Mood. Killed. Loki raised a brow at his brother, who'd obviously just blurted the first thing he could think of. 

"Is that so?"

Lokis words made the temperature in Starbucks drop 10 degrees.

"Indeed. She is quite excited about the discovery. She seems to think it has something to do with linking the mortal realm to Asgard."

Loki leaned forwards, cutting off Thor's prattling.

"I am perfectly content without this conversation Thor."

Thor was quiet for a moment and Loki relished the peace while he could. He had barely taken two more sips of his latte before Thor blurted,

"But wouldn't it be astounding if midgardians could come to us in the same way we go to them? Lady Jane thinks this is the first step to something like this..."

Loki lunged forwards, fastening his lips to Thor's. An intense taste of sugar and pumpkin and the firmness of Thor's lips. Loki held him there, one hand on his cheek. Just when Thor's lips started to open, Loki pulled away. 

"Thor, stop talking about that woman or I swear to you i will burn down another building." 

Thor just couldn't stay quiet though. 

"Speak of her with respect Loki. I owe Jane Foster much."

Loki went to retort bitingly. Something about Jane Foster thinking Thor owed her his cock when he was assaulted by a wave of pain.

Thor was at his side in an instant. "Loki what's wrong?"

Loki was doubled over for a while, gasping. Thor gripped his shoulders, looking for signs of injury. Finally Loki panted, "it was nothing. It was just adjusting. The baby's started to kick down my barriers, the brilliant thing." 

Loki rubbed his stomach and cooed,  
"Aren't you clever, my sweet one? So smart and strong."

Loki looked up from his belly just in time to see Thor swipe a hand over his eyes. "Loki. Perhaps Banner is right. Maybe it would be better for you to rest." 

Truthfully there was nothing Loki wanted more. But he had seen how excited Thor was to show him this mortal season.  
"You promised to take me shopping, Thunderer. Are you reneging on your sworn oath?" 

Thor leaned down with a smile, catching onto Loki's playful tone.  
"Never."

“Well we had better go, then.”

     Loki balled up the brown napkin he’d used for the cursed cake and handed it to Thor, who proceeded to cross the coffee shop rather quickly to throw it away and then returned to pull out Loki’s chair for him.

“Shall we, Loki?”

Loki took Thor’s outstretched arm and with a sip of his still unfinished coffee, nodded the affirmative. Neither of them had noticed that most of the patrons and a few employees had run away, not wanting to weather two volatile Demi-gods on a date. Not even a pumpkin spice latte was worth that.

 

 

            Loki had never been shopping for children before, as his previous babes had been things with hoofs and scales and magical powers that made them averse to nurturing.

        He wondered to himself which of his babies had needed him the least… Jormungr. Definitley Jormungr. He’d been merely hours old before he’d tried to kill Thor the first time. The very memory of that made him wish to cackle. As it was, this child of Thor’s would be his first helpless little one, something to dote on and he’d be responsible for and quite honestly he was terrified.

        Just then Thor put a hand on the small of his back, threading his little finger through the back loop of Loki’s black slacks and gently steering him into a small shop. The girl at the counter looked up at the chime that seemed to beckon the servants of Midgard to awaken and smile. She looked first at Thor and her jaw dropped, and then at Loki and her eyes bugged. But she recovered surprisingly fast and said, with a bit of a regional drawl not native to this specific mortal city,

“How can I help you?”

      Thor spoke, and Loki could feel the rumble in Thor’s chest from where Loki was leaning against him.

“We need to inquire upon clothes and a crib for a child.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place, sugar. When are you and the Mrs… uhm… Mr due?”

     Loki shrugged and Thor laughed slightly.

“Unfortunately Asgardian pregnancies are unlike your Midgardian ones. Loki could carry the child for weeks or years, depending upon its biology and his.”

      Loki glared at his husband. That was a little too much information for a peasant shopkeeper. And if he carried for years, he knew one Thunder God who would need to learn to piss sitting down.

“Oh don’t worry about it a bit. My first was two weeks late and my second two weeks early. They come when they want to.”

     Loki stared at the woman, and decided that he liked her despite her smacking gum and unnaturally red hair color. “So you want a crib and baby clothes, correct? Anything else?”

      Loki directed his gaze back to Thor, who shrugged.

“Well I suppose you’ll figure it out. Follow me.”

      She led them into a store and in front of a large amount of pre-assembled baby cribs, ranging in colors and sizes.

   "Most expensive are on the end. And the aisle over has all our clothes. Holler if you need me.”

   She walked away, smacking her gum all the while.

    Thor then stepped back a little and gestured at the cribs. Loki rolled his eyes and took over, reading the little information cards for each one before looking at the crib itself. He gently chewed his lip as he ran his fingers over different woods and peered at metal fastenings.

     It took a while, and by the time he chose one Thor was nodding off behind him. Loki thought about punishing him for his drowsiness, but once again decided against it. It must be the day, something about it made him feel less mischeifous than usual. Perhaps it was his pregnancy but it may also have just been the atmosphere. Everything just seemed to have a warm, comfortable feeling about it. As if Loki was wrapped in a blanket and not just his two sweaters, scarf and gloves.

   Instead of conjuring a miserable banshee to scream his brother into consciousness, he just gently put his hand in Thor’s back pocket and pulled him close, gingerly startling him awake.

“I chose one.”

 Thor put his hands on Loki’s hips and pulled him close, putting his forehead to Loki’s, “Alright. Clothes?”

  Loki raised an eyebrow, which in turn made Thor’s eyes crinkle in amusement, as he could feel the movement against his own face.

“Really? You think you’re still up for it, O mighty Thor? A little shopping seems to exhaust you to no end.”

   Thor laughed and kissed Loki’s cheek, “Only for you, Loki.”

    Loki rolled his eyes and said, “Oaf.”

 Thor laughed gently and Loki turned on his heel to pick out baby clothes, and to hide the slight flush on his face.

 

 

            They left a little over an hour later, minus Loki’s coffee cup but plus two bags, which Thor was carrying amiably. Loki turned to his husband and said, “Anything else or can we go home now?”

             Thor didn’t even pretend to look upset. Damn him. Loki made a mental note that, once he delivered his baby, to start working on hiding his emotions a little better. Because although he was supposedly the ‘lie-smith’ Thor was able to read him like an open-book and had seen the happiness in the glow of Loki’s round cheeks and the mistiness of his jade eyes. But then a few eons with someone tended to have that effect of making them very easy to understand… in Thor’s case it just meant Loki was a shade less confounding.

 “Or perhaps we can take a walk in the park? If you’re not too tired of course…”

Loki rolled his eyes, “I’m with-child, not disabled. I can take a walk, Thor.” Thor shrugged and said with a frustratingly measured tone, “I’m glad to hear it.”

    It was times like this that Loki remembered they were brothers. He was so insufferable sometimes.

“Good.”

“Fine.”

     Loki plowed ahead and Thor smiled to himself before following in his beloved’s annoyed footsteps

 

 

  

            Loki was utterly exquisite. Thor could hardly form another coherent thought as he watched Loki lean out over the railing of a bridge, looking out over the park.

         They’d walked for a while before they’d found themselves here. Thor had purchased Loki more food from a street vendor, then spent time nuzzling his neck and walking past ponds and strange street performers and minstrels. Loki had thrown the leftover crumbs of his pretzel to birds that seemed to have remained despite the cold weather.

      Now they’d finally paused when Loki had beheld the view of the park from this particular bridge. Wind was blowing those strange multi-colored leaves around him and his black curls, which he had given up trying to tame for the remainder of his childbearing, swayed with the breeze.

      Thor clung to his bags and walked up to Loki, standing behind him and putting his arms around his ample, blossoming chest. Loki sighed slowly, pushing himself to fit more perfectly against his big brother and continued to look at Central Park in the fall. It was a blooming of brilliant colors, the people laughing and walking in assorted coats and high-fashion hats.

    Their breaths billowed in front of them like smoke, and Thor noticed how red Loki’s ears were turning. He gently released his hold around Loki’s chest to rub some warmth back into them. Loki shivered in delight and sighed, “It looks like the forests back home. Not with these colors of course. But the lake, this bridge. We'd play out there for hours, do you remember?" Thor sighed. "Of course. And we'd build forts so secret not even Heimdall knew where they were and swam in the river until we saw that baby wyrm in the waters." Loki laughed, "You screamed so loud when we found that. It was only a hatchling but there was the mighty Thor, bellowing like an army was on his heels." Thor laughed in turn, squeezing Loki tighter. "I was a child, could you blame me? Although I truly still do not care for the things. Slimy and disgusting." Loki felt pain radiate through him but he ignored it, passing it off as nostalgia and not its petty true origin. 

     Thor let his hand drift down to cup Loki’s chin. He turned Loki’s head just enough so their lips could meet. Their lips moved against each other’s with extreme patience, the kind of patience unknown to mortals. It came from two people who knew they had eternity together. Tiny soft pulls and caresses, mouths melding, the taste of pumpkin and coffee cake and mint because Loki always tasted of mint.

    Thor turned Loki and pulled him flush against his chest. His fingers tangled in Loki’s chilly curls, Loki laughed every time they paused and their breaths huffed out like two Salamander’s. Thor growled gently against his mouth, trying to get Loki closer while both minding the baby and the black bags swinging from his arm. Loki took two handfuls of Thor’s sweater and pulled him near as he bent back as far as he could over the rail, his belly pressing to Thor’s own midsection.

    Thor released Loki’s hair to reach under his sweater, putting a hand to Loki’s womb and Loki laughed, saying in a rough voice, “I find it intensely amusing that the Golden Prince of Asgard has such an unhealthy arousal for breeding his little brother.”

“It’s only because it’s you, Loki. You can be anything and everything and I will be aroused by you. You are simply breath-taking in all your forms.”

    Loki winced a little and turned his head. Thor cupped his rounded cheek and said, “Especially as you are now.”

     Loki scoffed, trying and failing to disguise true hurt. “I resemble Volstagg after a particularly hearty feast.”

    Thor’s face hardened and he looked furious in a way that usually involved him breaking something. Loki felt a small throb of fear. It only was his trust in Thor that kept him from teleporting himself and his baby away. Thor settled his arms on either side of Loki against the railing and he heard lightning crack in the distance.

“Do you truly believe that, Loki? Do you wish to know how attractive I find you like this and in all ways?”

    Loki didn’t need to answer, and Thor pulled his hand to push against Loki’s belly once more. “I am a fertility God Loki, as I’m sure you remember.”

“In our youth, you did have a tendency to yell that when you were drunk in taverns, as I recall.”

“I will not be distracted by your teasing, Loki.”

      Thor looked deadly serious; his eyebrows sinking down his face to glare at Loki.

“You are fabulously beautiful like this. You are always lovely, even when you are rip-corded muscle and your waist so tiny my hands nearly touch when I wrap them around it. But like this… by the Nine, Loki! All that extra softness, I just want to melt within you. I have to mentally remind myself constantly not to stare at your ass, your breasts. When you walk and I see that jiggle of flesh I start to pant knowing that’s how you’d bounce on my cock. And this belly, with my baby inside you. Loki it makes me ache. As much as I know you despise being owned, it makes me feel I have finally put a mark upon you. So every other creature in the Nine Realms knows you have chosen to carry my child, that you desired me that much as to let me put my seed in you. It’s a brand that says this beautiful, perfect being chose me. That you will mother my child."

Loki laughed humorlessly. "And so another member of the house of Odin shall be warped beyond reason."

Thor was deadly quiet and the thunder and lightning smacked louder. The storm was getting closer. "What do you mean, Loki?"

"I mean what I said, Odinson," Loki's eyes were filling with tears thanks to his damn hormones but he pulled himself from Thor's grasp and went to flee but Thor caught his wrist. 

"Loki..." Thor lowered to his knees right there, now grasping Loki's hand.  
"Loki I am not eloquent as you but no amount of action seems to break through to you so I will say it plainly. You are perfect to me. Maybe you do not think so, but in my eyes you are flawless. I've loved you since I met you, since you were first placed in my cradle as an infant and I never stopped. Not when I lost you, not when I neglected you, not even when you murder and lie and say you hate me. I persist in loving you. We may not be the best parents.i have a temper, am reckless, and the realms will come before our family. You are selfish, cruel, and so broken. But Loki we will try anyways. Because I love you, and Norns know you deserve a chance at happiness, As does our child."

      Loki in that moment didn’t know how to react. Part of him wanted to spit in his face but... But Thor, idiot as he was, always had a way with words. His speech was blunt, without the eloquence or length that Loki was famous for but it worked. "Our son." Thor blinked at Loki, obviously still recovering from the desperation in his speech, the emotions exhausting him. "What?" "I'm carrying the heir to your throne, Brother." Thor surged upwards and Loki found Thor flush against him, kissing him for what he was worth. Thor was so passionate, all but crushing Loki, that the sorcerer became concerned Thor was to take him here in this Midgardian landmark. Loki wrenched his mouth from Thors and moaned into his ear, swollen lips parted. "Take… me…home…”

Thor gulped and nodded quickly, holding out a hand to summon Mjolnir from the open window in their apartment.

 

 

 

            It only made sense their perfect day would end in bed. It seemed that no matter what Thor tried, Loki only wanted to remain in bed. This time, however, he was willing to let it slide. Especially when Loki let Thor undress him slowly, filling his hands with Loki’s already milk laden chest and sliding his rough hands over the velvety skin of Loki’s thighs. He dug a little into those thighs, shaking his head and groaning. He had to get a hold of himself or he was going to spill just looking at his brother.

             Loki laid his head back against Thor’s shoulder, his back flush to Thor’s bare chest, and sighed as his body was explored. Thor gently kissed Loki’s temple, letting his mouth and tongue trail up and down the skin there as his hands ran up and down Loki’s belly. Loki squirmed a bit, his breath barely accelerated. Thor was determined to change that.

His fingers found Loki’s hardened little nipples and rolled them against his palms. Loki’s breath hitched and he bucked up against the touch. Thor rolled his hands again, plucking at the swollen, pink buds. Loki whimpered with each twist and roll. He panted and sighed and finally gave a tiny yelp when pearls of wetness rolled down his chest. Thor lifted his hand and suckled the sweet white milk from his fingers. Loki growled and turned so he was facing his brother, lips parted and panting. Passion was in every line of his rounded body. “Thor… Thor please…”

    Loki rubbed against the erection tenting Thor’s tan trousers, and Thor shook his head, while he was still sane enough to make the decision. Loki was too far along for the rough lovemaking he would without a doubt inflict on his beloved’s body.  Instead he laid Loki back on the pillows, looming over him with his solidness and strength.

    Loki had at least managed to get Thor’s shirt off earlier, and he took his fill of the elder Odinson’s battle-toned body. With soft fingers he ran his fingers down the center of Thor’s chest, tangling through golden hairs and over one bronze nipple, tracing the outlines of battle scars first with his fingers and then with his tongue. Thor groaned and gave Loki a look that spelled trouble before travelling down the bed.

    Loki found himself desperately thinking of cold showers, of Bilgesnipe, of the Chitauri during a molt…. It was no good and he could only thrash his head and ball his fingers in the sheets. “Oh Norns! BY the Allfather! Thor stop! Oh Valhalla, _stop_!”

    Thor’s mouth on his cock was like a vice, suction just right and the bobbing of his head a blessing from the Nine Realms. He licked up and down Loki’s shaft after attempting to swallow as much of Loki’s considerable length as he could. He then focused on the head of Loki’s cock, sliding his tongue along the slit and tasting beads of pre-cum. “Thor, Thor please! _Please_!”

 Thor relented, and Loki nearly kicked him in the head. He hadn’t actually wanted the Thunderer to stop…. “NO. Don’t you DARE!”

     Thor had slipped to Loki’s swollen quim, which parted and bloomed in his hands in welcome. He used his fingers to part his folds, not wasting any time before attacking Loki’s pretty, pearly pink clit. He sucked the bud of pink flesh into his mouth, rolled it between his lips, and gently scraped his teeth along it. He loved on that thing, watching his brother’s already plump cunt grow downright fat with swelling. He released Loki’s clit to lick through the drench of clear, glimmering arousal pouring from Loki. Thor gripped Loki’s thighs and parted them wider, holding him apart to get a better view of his glowing little pussy. He licked at Loki’s slit like it was a rare delicacy and Thor a starving man. He suckled the individual juicy folds, before finally he returned to that perfect clit. With each throb of Loki’s clit, every hitch of his hips and breathy cries that were now borderline sobs, Thor’s own cock grew impossibly harder. Thor finally ended it, taking that clit into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks for a firm suck. Which set his brother off entirely.

   Loki climaxed, screaming Thor’s name like he was being murdered. When he finally came down there were tears rolling down his face and Thor was looking down at him.

“Feeling sensitive, brother of mine?”

Loki snarled at him weakly, so weakly it was more of a mewl. 

  Thor smiled, obviously congratulating himself. Loki was up in an instant, drawing on a small amount of magic to give him the strength to swing off the bed and onto his knees. He was not going to lose, even if Thor had more of a talent with his tongue then anyone gave him credit for.

“Loki you don’t have to…”

 Loki extended one finger to Thor and curled it towards himself, beckoning. Thor didn’t need to be told twice. He swung his legs over the edge and Loki made short work of his belt and zipper. Thor’s cock came free immediately, thanks to a shared contempt for Midgardian undergarments. Except, of course, for Loki’s rather extensive lingerie collection but that hardly counted as he never wore it under any other clothes...usually.

     Loki licked his lips so they would glisten on the flesh before pressing his pink lips to the head in a kiss. He let his tongue slick over the crown, pulling back and laving the foreskin. Unable to deny it for a moment longer Loki then grasped Thor’s thighs and gulped Thor’s cock, stretching his mouth wide over the thick shaft.

     Loki made only a few preliminary bobs with his head, before gazing up at Thor through thick eyelashes and engulfing the entire massive thing down to the back of his throat. His gag reflex had died a long time ago, and he swallowed. The contractions of his throat made Thor’s thighs tense with the extreme effort of not thrusting up into his narrow windpipe and choking him.

    Loki backed off after a series of deep swallows, licking up and down Thor’s dick to ensure it was slick with saliva and pre-cum. He risked glancing up to see that Thor was staring down at him, eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

    He then rose up on his knees, cupping his breasts and slipped Thor’s cock over them. Milk was drizzling from his nipples now, and his high, round, delicate breasts looked utterly obscene against Thor’s massive cock.

Thor murmured, half-dazed, “Loki, what are you planning?”

  Loki gave him an annoyed look and reached down to scrape his own cum off the globe of his lower belly where it was drying. He smeared that between his breasts for lube and lowered his mouth onto the head of Thor’s cock, and started to bounce on his heels.

 “Loki! Loki…. Oh you _witch_ …”

Thor choked off, leaning back and watch Loki pull his cock between his new cleavage, the breasts bouncing with each motion, his lips keeping Thor’s cock slick enough to slide all the way through. The rhythm got faster and faster as Thor lost his control. He couldn’t help but thrust up into the tightness of Loki’s taunt breasts, especially when he was met with Loki’s mouth, hollowed with suction and every slam of his hips had a trickle of white pearling from those glistening nipples. The slap of Thor’s cock on Loki’s slick flesh was an obscene chorus, joining in with Thor’s panting and Loki’s suckling of the dick pushed against him. Thor thrust harder and harder and Loki bounced up higher and came down faster on his heels until finally Thor came with a roar. Loki shuddered as cum marked his body. He caught some in his mouth but it also striped his chin, dripped down his throat and absolutely coated his breasts. Loki ran his fingers through his husband’s cum and licked his hand clean.

   Thor managed to stop panting eventually and looked down at his love. He slid off the bed himself and kissed Loki, tasting himself on those lips. “Loki…”

    Loki sleepily kissed Thor back, finally succumbing to his post-coital haze. Thor mustered up some of his remaining power, thanking the World Tree for his strength, and pulled Loki into his arms with only a grunt. Loki might have made a noise in protest at the motion but Thor ignored it. He sat Loki on the toilet, wet a warm towel, and wiped him clean carefully before doing the same to himself.

   He then picked up his husband once more, walking to the living room. Their bed was no doubt too filthy to habitate and Loki couldn’t clean it, could only work the simplest of spells. One of which was, “Loki could you…?”

    Loki blinked at Thor and then at the fireplace to which he was gesturing, since Thor really only needed one arm to support Loki, another perk to Godhood. A soft sigh and flash of green sparkles started the thing roaring. Thor gently placed Loki on their overstuffed couch, staring at the lamp-like green eyes that even now were fluttering shut. Thor grabbed a big, patchwork blanket and flung it over his brother, trapping the heat against his bare skin.

     Before he could forget he crossed their living room, still naked, and flipped one of Loki’s favorite records on the player, a gift from Steve Rogers. The cry of violins filled the room and Thor returned to the couch. He slipped under the covers with Loki, pulling him on top of him, his back to Thor’s chest, and twining their legs together. Loki listened to Thor’s heartbeat slow for a minute, feeling sleep beginning to encroach on him…

“Thor, are you still awake?”

 Thor gave a tiny sigh of affirmation.

“Thank you. For today.”

   Thor just gave Loki a tiny kiss on his head and said softly, “I love you, Loki.” He was asleep before Loki could mutter, in a soft whisper. “I love you too.”

A tiny kick was the last one to chorus its affection.

 

 


End file.
